


everything is perfect

by amybri2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, kinda? idk, pof spoilers, thomas logan roman and remus are also all mentioned but do not make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: **WARNING: PUTTING OURSELVES FIRST SPOILERS AHEAD**Everything was going perfect, exactly how he'd wanted things to be. Well, almost exactly. He couldn't help but feel as if the others were avoiding him, as if...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	everything is perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys  
> so anyway originally i just wanted to write some cute moceit in which janus is happy b u t that ended up not happening and i'm sorry  
> this was fun to explore tho so. i hope y'all enjoy~

Janus put on his hat and left his room with a smile - a _smile_ , a _genuine_ smile. It had been a week or so since the wedding, since Thomas _finally_ began to understand that Janus was _good_ for him, and... things were going good.

Sure, he hadn't talked to Remus in a while, like he did before, and Roman and Virgil had been missing for days, but... things were good! Janus was allowed down in the common room whenever he liked, Patton was finally talking to him like they did when they were kids, Thomas was finally _listening_ to him. Things were _exactly_ the way that Janus wanted them.

Well. As close as it could be. Janus had to admit that he had made some... mistakes, in the past. That maybe not everything he had done had been the best for Thomas, or the best for others. And part of him felt bad, for what he'd done to Roman, but _most_ of him was still just happy! Happy that he'd finally been _accepted_.

When he got downstairs, he found Patton sitting on the sofa, and went over to join him. Over the past few days, the two of them had quickly settled into a routine - Janus would come downstairs, where Patton would be waiting, and they'd sit together, maybe help Thomas out with an issue, make some lunch, watch some movies. Janus loved the attention. Loved the fact that Patton was _okay_ with him being around.

Eventually they moved closer, now beginning to cuddle on the sofa rather than just sit. And Janus _loved_ it. Patton was _warm_ and he just couldn't get enough. And it was comforting to know that Patton _liked_ him.

And Logan as well, he guessed - Logan would occasionally join, but he never really spoke that much. Janus couldn't help but feel like that was a little weird, because Logan loved to talk, he was _always_ talking, but... now he barely showed up.

And the others _never_ showed up. For Remus that wasn't much of a surprise - Remus still unsettled Thomas, so it would make sense for Thomas to not want him around. A part of Janus _did_ miss Remus, but... well, he couldn't go back and give up all of this. He couldn't give up the _respect_ that Thomas now had for him.

Then there was Virgil and Roman, who Janus was _sure_ were avoiding him. He hadn't seen Virgil since the wedding, or even _before_ the wedding, and Roman... well, Roman had every right to be avoiding Janus, he supposed. After what he had said to him. After...

"Are you okay, Jay?" Patton asked, glancing down at the side leaning on his shoulder. Then, a moment after, he snorted and muttered, " _Okay Jay._ "

Janus sighed. "I'm fine."

Patton frowned. "Now _that_ sounds like a lie."

Janus couldn't help but flinch at that statement. Patton soon realised the error of his ways, however, and hugged Janus tighter.

"I mean, uh, as I learnt a while ago, you, uh, shouldn't be repressing your feelings," he said. "You can talk to me about it, y'know?"

"I'm _perfectly_ fine, Patton," Janus said, sitting up and moving away from him. "This is _just_ perfect. Exactly how I'd imagined things."

Patton stared at him. "This is about Roman, isn't it?"

Janus rolled his eyes. "Roman has nothing to do with this."

Patton glanced down. "Virgil, then?"

"No," Janus said. He sighed. "Seriously, Patton, everything is perfect."

"I don't think-"

Footsteps echoed through the room, coming from the stairs. Janus glanced over, noticing... Virgil, stood at the bottom and staring at Janus in shock. And, Christ, Virgil looked like a mess. He had gotten paler, somehow, and his eyeshadow was even more intense. His hair had grown out since Janus had last seen him, and his clothes seemed just a little too big, even if they had already been oversized to begin with.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" Virgil said to Patton, pointing at Janus.

Patton blinked. "Uh, Janus is cool now, why wouldn't he-"

" _Janus_?" Virgil repeated.

"That is my name," Janus said.

Virgil frowned. "He- He _told_ you?"

"I did," Janus said, standing up and stepping towards Virgil, trying very hard not to think about how Virgil stepped back. "Thomas has finally come to his _senses_ and realised that I'm not an all evil being."

"But-"

"Calm down, kiddo," Patton said, standing up as well and rushing to Virgil's side. "Janus is alright. He's... helping Thomas, alright?"

"How can he _help_ Thomas when all he's done is _lie_ and _manipulate_ all of us into doing his bidding?" Virgil said, his voice shaky.

"Well, I, uh, I don't think that's _quite_ what he's done, uh-"

Janus looked Virgil in the eyes. "I am aware of my past actions, and... understand how they may have been harmful to Thomas and all of you. _But_ , I _promise_ that I have Thomas' best interests at heart. And he _trusts_ me now, okay? He said it himself."

After staring at Janus a moment longer, Virgil looked back at Patton. "You can't _actually_ trust him, can you?"

"I, uh-" Patton rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really see what's _wrong_ with trusting him? Like he said, he has Thomas' best interests at heart. And he's trying to help Thomas take better care of himself! Heck, he's helped _me_ realise just _how_ we need to get Thomas to take better care of himself, and, uh-"

Virgil stepped back, a... hurt look in his eye. Janus felt a twang of sadness upon seeing that, but shoved that down. If Virgil... If Virgil felt that way, then _fine_. There wasn't anything that Janus could do about it. He'd... come around eventually. He _used_ to be friends with Janus, of course he'd be able to be friends again, right?

He turned and ran up the stairs, leaving Janus and Patton alone. Janus breathed in and out, biting back a tear.

"It's okay, Janus," Patton said, stepping towards him and pulling him into a hug. Janus sank into it, grabbing the back of Patton's shirt. "He'll come around, okay?"


End file.
